


Hitchhiking

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [47]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never listening to Shannon again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhiking

“God. Fucking. Damnit!” screamed Jared, kicking one of the bus’s tires angrily.

                “Ralph will be back soon with a replacement part,” Shannon said reassuringly, “…hopefully.”

                “Yes, our fucking bus driver walks away to a fucking gas station that’s over five miles back, and we’re what? Supposed to sit out here and do fucking nothing?” ranted Jared.

                “We…could hitchhike,” Tomo suggested attentively.

                Jared looked at the guitarist as if the man had jumped off the deep end. Meanwhile, Shannon quirked an eyebrow before marching over so he was visible and held a thumb up.

                “What the-Shannon!” Jared shouted, “What the fuck are you doing?”

                “Getting a ride to the nearest hotel so we don’t-oh look a car is slowing down!” Shannon said walking over to the idling car, “Hello ladies.”

                The driver smiled, “Need a ride?”

                “Just to the nearest hotel, we can give you money if you want,” Shannon offered, a small smile on his lips.

                The woman merely smiled, “Just hop on in back, I hope you don’t mind sharing. My friend Amy is already back there.”

                “It will be fine, come on you two!”

                Jared glared at his brother as Tomo crawled into the SUV, “If we get raped and/or killed because of this, I’m going to strangle you in the afterlife,”

                Shannon smiled, “Noted, now get your bony ass in there.”

                Jared grumbled but sank into the seat next to Tomo, and shifted over a bit so Shannon could sit beside him.  _At least Tomo is sitting next to that Amy-girl._  Jared mentally mused.

                “So, a hotel?” the driver inquired, peering into her mirror, “Any in particular that you want?”

                “No, just the closest one,” Jared quickly answered.

                “Sure Jared,”

                Jared blinked, “Uh…”    

                “So, you are just coming from you concert in New York right?” the passenger said, her hazel eyes wide, “But, you’re supposed to be going to your next one in Connecticut, right, I mean that’s what the schedule says, unless…something changed.”

                “Uh,” Shannon said, ignoring Jared’s glare, “What?”

                “Oh, we love your band,” Amy cooed, petting Tomo’s arm.

                Tomo inched away and was nearly sitting in Jared’s lap. Meanwhile, Jared was nearly sitting in Shannon’s, and also thinking of ways to torture his older brother later on. “Jay, I want out,” whimpered Tomo.

                “You and me both,” replied Jared, “Shan, you put us in this fucking mess, you get us out!”

                Shannon gulped but looked up, “Uh, ladies.”

                “Oh, you can call me Lily,” the driver said with a sensual smile, “And she’s Alice,”

                “Hi!”

                “Well, we can walk from here, we don’t want to trouble you anymore,” Shannon said with a smile.        

                “Oh, it’s not a problem,” Lily answered, “So, how do you keep those arms so…muscular?”

                “He’s a fucking drummer,” muttered Jared, “Oh, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

                Shannon looked at his brother, confused. Feeling a sharp elbow to his kidney, Shannon quickly got his little brother’s plan, “Damn Jay, thought you got rid of your car sickness.”

                “Obviously not, we need to pull over.” Jared said, his hand in front of his mouth and his other arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

                “Please,” Tomo requested, quickly catching on, and wrapping an arm gingerly around Jared’s shoulder, “Unless you want vomit all over the floor.”

                Lily nodded and quickly pulled over and Shannon practicaly pulled Jared and Tomo out of the car. Jared feigned puking. “Three,” whispered Shannon, “Two…Run!” without a look back, the band sprinted away from the car.

                After running for ten minutes, the men collapsed underneath a tree. Chest heaving, Jared glared at his brother, “I fucking hate you.”

                “Man, those Echelon, scared me.” Tomo said, shivering slightly.

                Jared snorted, “Those girls weren’t Echelon, they were fucking fangirls. Sex deprived fangirls.”


End file.
